Egoismo de un Strider
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: Dave reflexiona un poco en su vida y en su amistad con su buen amigo John Egbert, los Striders se mantienen "geniales" pero aun así su mente es todo menos eso. [one-shoot, antes del juego algo angst? no mucho]


**= = Tu nombre es Dave Strider y desearías ser cualquier cosa para salir de donde estas en este momento.**

**Como menciona ahí arriba ese extraño comando te llamas dave y en definitiva te sientes atrapado, no estás literalmente atrapado como dentro de una lavadora como el día de gracias pasado con tu bro que… bueno realmente no quieres recordar eso, como sea realmente te sientes inquieto, ansioso, de no ser porque tienes una capacidad de razonamiento sobre lo normal ya habrías saltado por la ventana, y mira que alguien que pelea en el techo con espadas no suena muy razonable. **

**Como sea sigues siendo un adolescente, un triste adolescente que le toco la soledad en la repartición de problemas de púberos, en este punto envidias al sujeto que solo le cayó la maldición de las espinillas.**

**Te sientes atrapado y realmente a pesar de que a tu hermano no le importa un carajo si te vas un día o dos, simplemente no puedes hacerlo, ¿a dónde demonios irías? No tienes trabajo, amigos y el clima en Houston es el peor, tampoco tienes dinero ni vecino a los cuales podrías podarles el césped, oh esa pobre anciana con cadera artificial de algún lado morirá siendo asquerosamente rica.**

**De algún modo lograste "joder" tu vida social, la aniquilaste de tal modo que ni toda la magia de Disney la reviviría.**

**Basas tu día de actividades que no requieren otro ser humano, oír música, mezclarla, incluso dibujar tu famoso comic Sweet bro and hella Jeff, pasas el día revisando varios blogs y actualizándolos con basura pero en verdad te sientes cómodo con ello, pero llega cierto evento que hace que ese paraíso se vea como algo patético, solitario y ¿ya dijiste patético?, así es, la soledad no es la causante de tus males lo que causa los males es el haber probado una vida sin ella y ser regresado a la misma de un maldito golpe.**

**Y tu maldición tiene nombre y se conecta constantemente, John Egbert, ese nombre el cual relacionas a muchas palabras: Nerd, Mal gusto en películas, Nicolás cage, Eggderp, Egberto, mejor y único amigo.**

**Así es, John es tu único y mejor amigo y es verdad también tienes a jade y rose pero, simplemente no es lo mismo, el es tu "bro" y no, no te refieres al de la gorra con las gafas anime sacadas de e-bay, si te refieres aun a John, ese cabeza alborotada cuyos cabellos se levantan en raros ángulos que desafían la gravedad, el Sr. Dientes de castor y el mismo John con los ojos mas azules que has visto en tu monitor (no homo).**

**Su simple presencia hace quieras dejar lo que sea con lo que estás trabajando tirado y responderle, pero eso es lo de menos, toda la basura que haces no tiene prisa y no te pagan por ello así que, da igual, el problema es cuando se va, a veces lo dejas haciéndote el interesante diciendo harás algo de tus irónicas actividades de siempre pero eso es porque no aguantas la situación, no soportas te hable de alguien más y que se escuche tan interesado, no soportas que te diga que hizo ni con quien, no soportas la idea de que alguien pueda conocer más a tu mejor amigo que tú mismo, y por supuesto no soportas la idea de que John Egbert haga recuerdos de algo que no seas tú. **

**Desearías que hubiera un modo de siempre estar en contacto con él, es algo ilógico, extraño y probablemente desagradable para las personas que se hacen llamar "normales".**

**Desearías tener una vida más sencilla y tener la oportunidad de compartir más cosas con él, clases con él, videojuegos, películas, al menos una pizza, crees que con una pizza seria más que suficiente, solo el ser y hacer cosas de "bros" sería perfecto para ti.**

**Pero es imposible.**

**John no está y tal vez nunca este tan cerca de ti como te gustaría, tal vez nunca se acercara a menos de 1 kilometro de ti, y si lo hiciera, estas perfectamente seguro de que no le gustaría estar siempre estancado contigo, la simple idea te aterra y a veces dejas mensajes planeados para que simplemente escuches lo que quieres, pero otras veces esos trucos solo te guían a mas desconfianza, y juzgar las opiniones de alguien tan querido para ti, a compararlas y a creer que tus sentimientos son mayores a los de él, a veces simplemente eres una basura y detestas eso.**

**Es 13 de abril y sabes que significa, es el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo, estas ansioso de que le llegue tu paquete pero mantienes tu letal rostro sin expresión a pesar de que nadie te este observando realmente, John te dice los problemas que ha tenido e incluso menciona que quiere jugar Sburb con todos, quieres dar un grito y decirle a John que su paquete ya debe estar ahí y que mueres por saber qué piensa de tu regalo, es de tu agrado oír que lo adora, pero el evento feliz dura poco, trayendo consigo cosas oscuras y extrañas que le pasan a tu amigo.**

**Tienes el presentimiento de que será un largo día.**


End file.
